Transformers TNT: Birthright Chapter One
by sm3sam97
Summary: (Taken Place in an altered IDW Comics continuity) Starring primarily original characters. Their stories began and continued in the Facebook Roleplay group known as "TCWRP" The TNT's taken on demons, Unicron's creatures, alternate versions of themselves, and plenty of Decepticons...but can they take on children who have taken on the names and powers of the 13 original Primes?


Author's note:  
This is a story set in a pre-established timeline, a heavily modified iteration of the IDW comics. These characters and previous events transpired in the Transformers RP group on facebook called "TCWRP"  
Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter One:**

 _The Angel's first descent_

The planet was once named Eirene-44. It was known all around the system for its pacifist, yet highly advanced civilization that thrived for millions of years, untouched by war. They could understand each other, therefore preventing any conflicts to arise throughout their history. Their bright white sky could be seen as a bad omen to some, but to them it was a sign of serenity and peace. With their sun, one that they had, with their technology, kept from imploding upon itself. The Eirenians never did encounter Cybertronians all throughout their long and prosperous history. That would change oh so quickly. .

It came upon one day, like any other before it, that their capital city was visited by twelve beings not of flesh and bone. No, but of metal and energon. Cybertronians, infamous throughout the cosmo as war-infected shape changers. Their war had gone on for millions of years, leaving world's ravaged in their wake. The Eirenians gathered in their city square, looking on with awe as these mechanical beings, all giving off a majestic, holy glow, landed.

These Cybertronians all seemed to be young, children perhaps? No one had really known Cybertronians for having younglings such as these. Even so, they bore neither the crimson symbol of hope and justice, nor the purple symbol of oppression and power. What were they?

The twelve landed and nearly blinded the crowd with their royal glow. Several of these Cybertronians had gold lines and trims on their chassis, royal and ancient looking symbols now freshly imprinted onto their young armor. One among them, wearing a Prime-like face mask along with a mighty looking golden sword stepped forward. His armor and tires would imply a ground based vehicle mode, a truck most likely. Powerful Cerulean blue and striking starke white with the gold highlights would indicate the young mech as a heroic leader of the group. His bio lights would flow with gold energy as he then spoke to the crowd.

"Citizens of Eirene-44! We are the Thirteen of Legend!" The mech started, a noble, powerful tone to his young voice, "I am Prima, the first! Behind me are my allies. We were nothing but children up to a few months ago but now we are Gods!"

The citizens had mixed reactions. Some were scared, some were excited, some were confused as to why they were here. So one of them, an elder, spoke up.

"Why is it that you have come to our planet?"

Prima, as he called himself, looked down to the alien, blue optics showing no emotion for the moment. No hatred, no acceptance, no tolerance. As thus he replied,

"Why? Because our planet, our lord Primus has been tainted, Corrupted," He emphasized, "by a worthless war and by worthless people. A former librarian turned officer who has called himself a Prime, who carries our most sacred object, the Matrix of Leadership? Why he indulged in this war, profited from it! He took command of an army and began four million year long pissing match with his rival, a lowly miner who forgot his place."

Prima would look to his brothers and sisters before turning back to the crowd, "Why we would we want to rule that world?"

The people looked to each other hearing his words

"Rule?" They began to whisper upon them before the sound of Prima's blade tore through the ground he stood upon.

"Silence! How dare you speak in the presence of Gods?!" Shouted a darker colored mech, still young but older than their leader. His striking, spiked armor dictated that he was the counter-force to Prima with his maroon and golden armor. His darker optics showed no tolerance for these creatures. He was calmed by Prima.

"Come now, Liege...they will learn their place. Now won't they?" Prima narrowed his optics to the crowd, which was now unanimously petrified. He raised his arms, great golden sword in hand.

"We hereby take this planet as property of the Primes! Now bow before your new Gods!"

The citizens began running for their lives, causing something that was never bestowed upon this planet; Chaos. Their advanced vehicles piled up on top of each other trying to escape the capital. The Twelve just stood there. That was before the young God turned to his kinsman

"How revolting, no form or beauty in them whatsoever. They must been torn down before they could be of any use." Noted Solus Prime, wielding her fiery Forge with disgust in her soft voice.

Prima sighed, rubbing his nave in slight agitation, "It seems so. I wished they would just bow before us like they should. However for Gods to be respected, a demonstration is in order. Liege, Solus, Onyx, Nexus. You four are to destroy any and all means of escape or travel."

"Slaves must be stripped of hope before they can be useful. Let us go, and show this world our power!" Liege screamed out. His wings spread, thrusters igniting as he drew out a vicious, curved sword before blasting off.

Solus engaged her thruster pack as almost Pheonix-looking wings spread and she took into the air. A streak of fire and brimstone left in her wake. The next was Nexus, his semi-large body spread into three smaller bots with several claw like legs. They nodded in unison as they jumped down from the city square and crawled down into the city's stations. Onyx snarled and screamed out in rage, his alternative mode was unlike the others, his was that of a beast. His body morphed and shifted until the roar of a dragon would be heard. The dragon then launched into the white skies and spewed out crimson red hellfire orbs down into the populace below.

Prima turned to the other eight young Primes, "Vector I wish for you and Alpha Trion to return to our Metroship. I want it ready. Quintus, Amalgamous, I want you to venture to this planet's core to cyberform it. This planet is our new Cybertron after all. And we'll need it to situate the Metroship. Micron-"

"Say no more, my friend" The small teal and white femme Micron Prime spoke to their leader. The first minicon, one of their most tactful members. She rose into the air like some deity, legs crossed and arms crossed, ascending into the coming clouds.

The capital became the sight of unfathomable death and destruction all around. Gargantuan fumes of smoke rose from the cityscape as once proud accomplishments of science and architecture fell to the ground, crumbling due to the might of the new Primes. The young Gods smite any and all opposition, included the Eirenians' sizable army. It was poultry in the scarlet optics of Liege Maximo.

The Maroon mech dove down, coming down to the land of the mortal just to drive his sword into one of their land tanks. He would grunt and scream as the land around the attack force would crackle and burn with scarlet energy. All before he tore the blade out and would soar above them, pointing his blade down. The large command center land tank would explode with red energy, the land exploding as well. The remaining tanks would be crushed from the inside, blood from the Eirenians pilot would squirt out, then crash into the scarred ground. The twelfth young Prime grinned behind his vicious looking faceplate.

Aerial forces would enter the fray, firing specialized missiles at Liege Maximo. The young God among mortals scoffed, holding his blade in front of him, the missiles crushing and falling, causing huge explosions down unto the city below.

"And they call themselves advanced? How pathetic."

Before they could come around for another strike, Onyx would grab two with his clawed talons, crushing them and the pilots inside, before throwing them at populated buildings below. The monstrous Cybertronian dragon would follow behind the forces, firing concentrated blasts of hellfire at them. The jets would melt by just having the blast near them. The missiles inside their chassis would self detonate, creating a destructive domino effect among the fleet.

A crowd of escaping Eirenians would be stopped by the Mistress of Flame, Solus Prime. She looked down upon the pitiful, peaceful beings, before smirking. She brought her Forge down, igniting the freeway in searing flames of a Goddess. Of a Prime.

With a shriek, a high powered energy blast came at her, only to dissipate as she held her Forge in front of her. Remaining tanks from Liege's slaughter had come to secure and escape point for any of their people. The femme took some steps forward, the shrieking noise their energy blasts their turrets made annoyed her. Using her non-dominant hand, she raised it, the tanks would ascend with it.

"How crude...only if you were beautiful. I will make you into something beautiful." She would then smile.

The tanks were smashed together with breathtaking force. It only took moments for the blood of those inside to leak from it. Her smile dampened a tad, that's when the flames from her forge moved from its home to the amalgamation of machinery. Coiling around it like a snake until it would help fuse it into a small ball of Eirenian metal. The gunmetal colored sphere would descend into her servo. She studied it, satisfied.

Prima looked upon the burning ruins that once was a peaceful city, the birthplace of scientific and cultural wonders. He tapped into the city's speakers and spoke to the remaining population.

"This is what happens when you defy us. We are your Gods now, and we will not be defied. We will not be denied our birthright to rule over those not worthy. We were chosen by Primus himself. This is simply what must be done."

He would notice a sizable fleet from the sea just off the city's coast. He would ascend using thrusters in his back and the back of his legs. Battleships targeted him and him alone. All at once they fired. Hundreds of thousands of energy blasts, missiles, and rounds all came at the leader. He raised his left hand and as they were about to hit him, they stopped. He looked down to the ships, the energy blasts would turn around, facing the fleet That is when he spoke to the fleet, narrowing his optics in contempt

"We are your Gods. Now bow."

And as such, every round, every missile, every blast of energy went right back at them with twice the force. Striking the advanced battleships and submarines, annihilating all life inside, and all hope that the people had for salvation. They sank to the bottom of the ocean, exploding multiple times before resting in their final, dark watery grave.

Prima then looked down to the city as several small mechs rose up before forming back into one. Nexus Prime floated next to Prima, bowing before him as he combined into one being.

"Is it done?" Prima asked of his fellow young Prime.

"Of course. You know I do my job. What's left of the city is underground as you instructed my lord." Nexus replied before looking up, "It's coming isn't it?" The normal sized combiner asked.

With a smile revealed by his Prime-like faceplate folding back, he answered, "Of course. This begins a new age for the universe. Our rule begins."

With a single order the entirety of the Primes in the field ascended into the sky. For minutes it seemed like they were gone. Their city destroyed and defenses crushed into dust, but they seemed to have vanished. However the sky, the white sky they cherished, became dark. The shadow covered the city and into the wreckage filled sea. It descended upon them like the Sun itself had fallen. White like their sky is what it looked like. Bigger than the city, it landed, destroying the underground and wiping out the city below. It sent drills into the ground, connecting it into the planet for the incoming resources that the others would be manipulating the planet into creating for it. It looked like a huge white robotic city that covered twice the size of the city. The people, what was left, emerged to look upon in horror.

They came from its central tower, Prima's powerful voice being delivered to the entire planet as such.

"This is only the beginning, Eirenians. We claim not only this city, but this world as property of the Primes. While once confined by the restraint known as mortality, we have been blessed with Godhood. With this power we will bring this universe to a new Golden Age. This is the Age of Primes, our time! And we will not be stopped."

Prima looked upon their new subjects, watching as they all bowed before their might, not out of loyalty, but of fear.

"Now Bow."


End file.
